Historias antes de medianoche parte 2: la historia de Tsubaki
by kitsune96
Summary: Es Halloween, la noche más aterradora del año. La noche en la prácticamente puedes sentir a los fantasmas acariciar tu nuca cuando crees estar solo. Imagínate a Maka, Tsubaki, Soul y Black Star, reunidos alrededor de una fogata en medio del bosque cercano al Shibusen. Cuatro personas, cuatro historias que podrían helarte la sangre para compartir antes de la media noche


_Es Halloween, la noche más aterradora del año. La noche en la prácticamente puedes sentir a los fantasmas acariciar tu nuca cuando crees estar solo. Imagínate a Maka, Tsubaki, Soul y Black Star, reunidos alrededor de una fogata en medio del bosque cercano al Shibusen. Cuatro personas, cuatro historias que podrían helarte la sangre para compartir antes de la media noche. Antes de que empiece la fiesta en la escuela de técnicos y armas._

_Una tradición que habían mantenido desde que se conocían._

* * *

Tsubaki se levantó apenas su amiga tomó asiento, ni la molestia de sacudirse las ramitas de encima se dio

—la historia que voy a contarles es una que escuché hace muchos años de la boca de mi hermano mayor— dijo con nostalgia —y, honestamente, me parece tan aterradora como la primera vez que la oí…—

**Demasiado cerca**

**Una tarde de otoño, una chica iba de regreso a su casa con cartera en el hombro, cantando una cancioncilla que le había escuchado a un compañero.**

**Tardaría un poco en llegar, debido a que tomó un sendero un poco más largo, hecho de tierra. El día anterior había llovido lo suyo y ella iba saltando en los charcos que se encontraba por el camino sin importarle si manchaba su ropa o no.**

La voz de Tsubaki, relatando algo como eso con aquel tono calmado y tranquilizante que solo ella parecía poseer daba algo de miedo. Era como si, en cualquier momento, algo fuera a saltarte encima y eso solo la suave música antes de una escena perturbadora

**Saltó en otro charco, en uno a cuyo alrededor había un montón de hojas podridas y porquerías similares. Cuando se disponía a seguir, notó algo bajo aquel bulto.**

**Movió las hojas con el pie, encontrándose con una enorme pila de fotos agarradas con un elástico de grillete.**

**Sin exagerar, eran unas sesenta.**

**Las tomó y comprobó que no necesitaba quitar el elástico para ver la primera: a la lejanía se podía ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser un hombre. Por la forma de sus ropas, ella habría apostado que usaba un traje formal.**

**Y creyendo que había encontrado algo interesante, las metió dentro de su mochila.**

**Al llegar a casa, ni siquiera saludó a su hermano mayor, que estaba en el piso de abajo mirando televisión.**

**Simplemente subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.**

**No quería ser interrumpida.**

Seguía usando aquel suave tono de voz, que, por algún motivo, le daba un aire de mayor tensión a lo que estaba relatando

**Sacó el montón de fotos de su mochila y, con cuidado de no dañarlas, o retiró.**

**Pasó la foto.**

**En la segunda imagen aquel personaje estaba un poco más cerca.**

**Todavía no podía siquiera distinguir cuáles eran sus rasgos.**

Su tono comenzó a hacerse más profundo

**Comenzó a pasar las imágenes, cada vez que lo hacia la figura se iba acercando**

**Cada vez más**

**Cada vez más cerca**

**Pero, aun cuando él estaba a pocos metros de la cámara no podía ver su cara, la imagen era tan opaca que era completamente incapaz de verla.**

El fuego jugaba con el contorno de su figura. Con el cabello negro y la piel pálida, Tsubaki perfectamente habría pasado por un fantasma japonés

**La penúltima fotografía lo mostraba a pocos centímetros.**

**Seguía sin ver su rostro**

**Tragó saliva y la tiró al suelo para poder ver la última**

Los ojos de sus amigos sobre ella, el fuego de la fogata calentando su espalda.

Una noche sin luna donde contaban historias de terror

**Frente a ella, había el rostro más horrible y repulsivo que, no solo con su mente infantil, sino que a lo largo de toda su vida pudo haber imaginado.**

**En el margen de la imagen, decía "demasiado cerca"**

**Su hermano, alertado por los gritos de la niña, subió rápidamente las escaleras, asustado.**

**Cuando llegó, el cuarto estaba vacío, no había nada extraño salvo una pila de fotos agarrada con un elástico de grillete.**

**Nervioso, la tomó.**

**A la lejanía podía ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser una chica con un uniforme escolar.**

**Y él no pudo evitar pensar, por un momento, que esa perfectamente podría ser la silueta de su hermana menor.**

* * *

Que puedo decir, el primer comentario que hacen en el otro fic y le atinan a mi pequeño concurso, así no es divertido (hace puchero)

pero en fin, que les parecio? a mi casi me dio un ataque la primera vez que oi esa historia (particularmente porque venia con un screamer de regalo)

Halloween aun no termina...y todavía les toca a los chicos contar su parte


End file.
